


Courage

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Bullying, Children, Feels, Gen, Thor disapproves, fans being fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kinkememe prompt for Thor standing up for a disabled fan when someone bullies her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

The girl rolls her eyes and tosses her pink and black hair as she watches her classmate, snapping, "That bracelet is as stupid as you are, retard!"

Usually when Thor is surrounded by kids he practically glows, so seeing him scowl like he does in response to the girl's words is really jarring. It's a middle school class, and a shy, timorous girl has just mutely offered Thor a bracelet of plastic beads and little hammer charms, her eyes on the ground the entire time. Now she crumples inward a little and puts her hands over her ears and shuts her eyes, humming. Thor blinks at her, clearly concerned, and is about to reach out to her when a boy shoves his way past the girl who spoke.

"My sister's not stupid," he growls, putting a protective hand on her shoulder while she keeps humming.

"Certainly not," Thor agrees, still scowling at the other girl. "Is she unwell?"

"She's autistic," the boy says, and then stops, a helpless look crossing his face at the thought of explaining the meaning of that to Thor. He's surprised when Thor nods thoughtfully.

"I have heard of this condition. That it manifests in many ways, and makes interaction difficult."

"Pretty much, sir."

Thor nods again, and glares at the other girl. "And you would mock one weaker than yourself, even as she shows greater courage? For shame." There's something really terrible about being honestly and plainly reprimanded by Thor, and she looks like she wants the earth to swallow her up. She makes a break for the bathroom, and Thor shakes his head sadly. A moment later, he looks back to the girl who has slowly stopped humming. "Thank you for your gift, little one. I shall wear it proudly."

She flushes a little, and risks a glance up at him. He beams down at her, and when her brother asks if she can touch Mjolnir he says that of course she may. She rests her tiny brown hands on the head of the hammer, and actually grins before they make way for the other children.

By the time they leave, everyone has something signed by Thor, in his heavy, angular script that looks like runes. Everyone but the pink and black girl, skulking out at the back of the class.

"A moment, lass."

She squeaks, and stares at him. "We all make mistakes." He hands her a folder branded with his own likeness and further adorned with a fresh signature. "Do not take as long as I did to learn to be kinder."

She nods, and runs out with the folder clutched to her chest.

Two weeks later, Thor spends an extra six hours digging through the rubble of Sacramento to find his bracelet, carefully blowing the dust off and smiling as he puts it back on.


End file.
